


Unstable

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Hannibal, Dark, Drama, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Top Will, Will Knows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Узнать меня — ценный подарок, который ты отверг.





	Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — 2 сезон. Последовательность событий и диалогов может отличаться от канона — это всего лишь фантазия автора на тему.

Солнце пробивается сквозь полупрозрачную вуаль на окнах и высвечивает крошечные пылинки, парящие в воздухе, купает их в потоках бледного золота, лаская своим светом. Солнце способно сделать волшебство даже из пыли.

Из пепла.

Из праха.

В кресле неподвижно сидит человек, и солнце пускает зайчиков по его клетчатой рубашке. Рукава закатаны, обнаженные руки расслабленно лежат на подлокотниках, и солнце подсвечивает прозрачные волоски на внешней стороне предплечий, будто электричество — вольфрамовую проволоку в лампочке. Человек не видит этого — он спит. Кудрявая голова откинута на спинку кресла, глаза закрыты, но дыхание — беспокойное и поверхностное, совсем не такое, как бывает при глубоком сне. Солнечный луч скользит по его лицу, ярко очерчивая контур приоткрытых губ, щетину и необычно длинные ресницы.

Тонкие пальцы, кажущиеся призрачными на фоне темной обивки кресла, накрывает чужая ладонь.

— Уилл.

От прикосновения Уилл вздрагивает всем телом и резко открывает глаза, судорожно втягивая носом воздух.

— Тихо, тихо. Ты просто уснул, пока ждал меня.

Уилл нервно улыбается.

— Ты сейчас мог бы меня убить, Ганнибал.

Доктор Лектер, ничего не отвечая, переворачивает его руку и осторожно гладит тонкое запястье с выступающими венами на нем. Потом склоняется и проводит по ним языком.

— Я не могу быть так груб к самому себе.

Уилл еще не до конца проснулся, взгляд его стеклянный и мутный после очередного кошмара, и неоднозначное действие доктора Лектера проходит мимо. Ганнибал отпускает его руку и выходит из комнаты, оглянувшись в дверном проеме:

— Я буду в кабинете.

Кабинет Ганнибала отделан изысканно и изящно. Уиллу особенно нравится второй ярус с библиотекой и тонкая лестница, по которой туда можно попасть. Сейчас там доктор Лектер — он рассматривает книги и толстые папки с записями, бережно раскрывает их, листает, а потом либо аккуратно возвращает на место, либо бросает со второго яруса на первый. Уиллу это напоминает обвал или камнепад. Он уже привык делиться своими наблюдениями с Ганнибалом — и потому озвучивает свою мысль.

— О нет, Уилл, — тонко смеется в ответ доктор Лектер. — Книги — не камни. Книги не падают с обрывов.

С этими словами он запускает в Уилла толстую папку в темной обложке.

— Если только не бросать их специально, — добавляет он. — Тогда они тоже могут убить.

Уилл ловит папку на лету, и на миг изумление застывает в его лице, когда он читает первые строки.

— Ваши обо мне заметки?

Ганнибал спускается по лестнице и неслышно подходит к Уиллу сзади, кладет руку ему на спину, смотрит в папку через его плечо — их лица сейчас почти соприкасаются.

— Джек доберется до меня и покопается в моих записях. Не хотелось бы, чтобы секреты моих пациентов оказались достоянием ФБР.

Произнося это, Ганнибал протягивает руку, касаясь обнаженного предплечья Уилла, забирает у него папку, вынимает исписанные изящным почерком страницы и бросает в горящий камин. Уилл завороженно смотрит, как сворачивается, обугливается и осыпается в огне желтоватая бумага.

— Я не разбрасываюсь своими книгами и словами. Я предпочитаю убивать иначе.

Уилл оборачивается и видит прямо перед собой золотисто-карие глаза с тонкими ободками вокруг зрачков. Ганнибал смотрит в упор, и это выбивает из головы все мысли.

— Как, доктор Лектер? — выдавливает из себя Уилл и получает ответ — Ганнибал целует его в губы.

Долго, сладко и немного вызывающе, скользя языком по зубам и деснам, не отрываясь ни на миг, терпеливо ожидая его действий. И Уилл, справившись с изумлением, отвечает, обнимая Ганнибала и прижимаясь к нему всем телом — судорожно и нервно, словно смертельно нуждаясь в защите.

Все должно быть так — и потому Уилл не сопротивляется больше.

«Я нестабилен», — думает он, когда Ганнибал запускает пальцы в его волосы на затылке, перебирая непослушные кудри, и отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, и между их покрасневшими от долгого поцелуя губами повисает тонкая прозрачная нить слюны.

«Я нестабилен», — думает он, когда Ганнибал усаживает его в кресло, опускается перед ним на колени и разводит в стороны его бедра, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке и молнию на брюках.

«Нестабилен…» — думает Уилл, когда Ганнибал, склонившись над ним, целует, осторожно касаясь губами тонкой кожи на шее, очерчивая языком линию ключиц, заводит руку ему за поясницу, подбираясь ближе к позвоночнику, и длинным движением гладит напряженную спину, вызывая мелкую дрожь по всему телу.

«Я нестабилен — потому это и происходит со мной», — успевает подумать Уилл, прежде чем Ганнибал касается рукой и языком его возбужденного члена и начинает мучительно медленно ласкать его в размеренном ритме, заставляя тело Уилла подаваться навстречу этим ласкам, заставляя его желать большего, просить большего...

Уилл уже ни о чем не думает. Он впивается пальцами в подлокотники и откидывает голову назад, когда Ганнибал берет его глубже в рот; Уилл больше не сдерживает стоны, тяжело и судорожно вздыхает, отчаянно ловя воздух пересохшими губами, и почему-то смущенно отводит взгляд, когда Ганнибал смотрит на него снизу вверх. Темп ускоряется, и Уилл чувствует, что готов сейчас умереть в руках доктора Лектера, потому что все это восхитительно, потому что это прекрасно, безнадежно и сладко, как не было ни с кем до и не будет после, и Уилл будто ощущает Ганнибала каждой клеточкой тела, и эта умопомрачительная, чисто физическая близость только подчеркивает, насколько они близки духовно, насколько они похожи, насколько сильно связаны. И Уилл не думает ни о чем, когда с длинным сдавленным стоном, стиснув зубы и оскалившись, сжав в кулаки руки, до хруста в позвоночнике выгнув спину, кончает Ганнибалу в рот и бессильно откидывается на спинку кресла.

***

 

Уилл приходит под вечер, и из пакета, который он держит в руках, пахнет свежей рыбой и мясом.

— Я приношу ингредиенты — ты рассказываешь, что с ними делать, — говорит он без улыбки, серьезно и вдумчиво, и ему самому смешно от этой серьезности. Ганнибал забирает у него пакет, идет на кухню, и Уилл направляется следом.

Он всегда идет за Ганнибалом, как бы ни сопротивлялся.

В мечтах на кухне пахнет счастьем. Пирожками с яблоками и корицей, жареной картошкой, маринованными грибами и блинчиками с домашним творогом, которые готовила бабушка в далеком-далеком детстве. Никакой мечты и никакого счастья уже нет, и это совсем другая кухня, и пахнет в ней иначе — отчаянием и болью; но все равно остается этот вечер и Ганнибал рядом, сосредоточенно разворачивающий маленький сверток с мясом.

— Телятина, — отвечает Уилл на немой вопрос. — Рыжая и худая.

Ганнибал смотрит на него, улыбается и предлагает ему нарезать имбиря, чтобы подчеркнуть «рыжесть блюда».

— Животное должно быть спокойным перед смертью — это сказывается на вкусе мяса, — отмечает доктор Лектер, когда они приступают к ужину. — Это животное было испуганным.

— Это забили как животное — а все остальное не имеет значения.

Уилл отправляет в рот маленький кусочек, и Ганнибал пристально наблюдает за ним.

— Ты знаешь, что такое имаго, Уилл? 

— Летающее насекомое.

— Последний этап трансформации, — поправляет его доктор Лектер.

— Когда становишься тем, кем должен стать? 

Ганнибал придвигается к нему за столом чуть ближе, словно собираясь поведать что-то секретное.

— Это также термин из мертвой религии психоанализа. Имаго — образ любимого, погребенный глубоко в подсознании и проносимый через всю жизнь.

— Идеал, — произносит Уилл, запивая мясо вином.

— Концепция идеала. У меня есть твой образ, как у тебя — мой.

Ганнибал замолкает. Пауза затягивается, но Уилл наконец произносит:

— Мы оба не идеальны.

— Мы оба слишком привыкли сомневаться, чтобы довольствоваться идеалами.

Ганнибал улыбается ему, и Уилл, поддавшись внезапному порыву, сжимает его руку, лежащую на столе.

***

 

Уилл развязывает его галстук и вылизывает шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову, обнажив беззащитное горло, и все то, что он видит — открытая кожа, выступающий кадык, ямка между ключицами — признак полного и безоговорочного доверия, которым хочется пользоваться, которое хочется испытывать раз за разом, пока испытывать станет нечего, над которым хочется издеваться, как это делают обычно люди с теми, кто им доверяет. «Просто я — нестабилен», — говорит про себя Уилл, берет со стола нож, и, поднеся к горлу Ганнибала, надавливает лезвием на кожу — острый край металла окрашивается тонкой, едва заметной полоской крови, так восхитительно мерцающей в приглушенном свете столовой, и Уиллу хочется надавить сильнее, полоснуть по шее, разрезая сухожилия и мышцы, увидеть, как кровь будет хлестать из раны, орошая белую скатерть и отделку стен. Но Уилл лишь медленно отводит нож в сторону, а потом подносит ко рту и слизывает с лезвия капли крови — Ганнибал нервно сглатывает, глядя на это, кадык дергается вверх-вниз, а из тонкого пореза продолжает сочиться алое.

Кровь Ганнибала кажется Уиллу сладкой на вкус. Он склоняется, проводит по свежей царапине языком, и Ганнибал притягивает его к себе, сильнее, ближе, чтобы почувствовать, ощутить всем телом. Уилл расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, половину из них отрывая к черту, стаскивает с него брюки вместе с бельем, опускает голову, щекоча кудрями низ живота, и проводит языком по его члену, по всей длине, снизу вверх, замирая на самом конце с открытым ртом и глядя Ганнибалу в глаза. Тот улыбается едва заметно, и из груди его вырывается стон, когда Уилл смыкает губы вокруг возбужденной плоти, рукой задавая ритм — совсем не такой размеренный, как предпочел бы доктор Лектер, но от этого все ощущается ярче и острее вдвойне. Ганнибал хватает его за волосы, прижимает к себе, и Уилл повинуется — ближе, глубже, быстрее, все, что угодно сейчас, лишь бы эта близость стала полной и окончательной.

Время будто течет иначе, и они не замечают, как уже оказываются на полу — Уилл еще в одежде, сверху, оседлав Ганнибала и прижав к холодному кафелю его запястья. Доктор Лектер шипит что-то сквозь зубы, когда Уилл начинает дразняще медленно двигаться на нем, а потом склоняется, и их губы почти соприкасаются — Уилл с улыбкой ловит приоткрытым ртом его вдохи. Ганнибал пытается освободить руки, и, когда Уилл позволяет это сделать, впивается пальцами ему в бедра, вжимаясь в него. Болезненное, мучительное наслаждение пополам с ожиданием, Уилл возбужден не меньше Ганнибала — а может, и больше. Ослабив хватку, он пытается избавиться от одежды — дрожащими пальцами не получается справиться с проклятыми пуговицами, и Ганнибал помогает ему, не переставая кусать его губы и целовать в шею.

Разгоряченные тела касаются друг друга — кожа к коже, обнаженные, беззащитные. Уилл прижимается лбом ко лбу Ганнибала, ловя в приоткрытый рот его хриплое дыхание, потом опускается по его телу вниз, языком выводя тонкую дорожку, и, вводя в него смоченные в слюне пальцы, одновременно ласкает его губами — легко, игриво и дразняще, зная, что этого уже мало — Ганнибал в ответ больно хватает его за волосы. Уилл, пряча улыбку в уголках рта, возвращается к его губам, касается их кончиком языка и, направляя рукой свой член, входит мягко и плавно, подхватывая срывающиеся с губ стоны, глотая их в судорожных поцелуях. Ощущение бесконечной близости anatomical and metaphysical стирает все границы. Уилл. Ганнибал. Движения перетекают друг в друга, Ганнибал сдавливает руками его бедра, вгоняя в себя глубже, как можно глубже, выгибается под ним так, что его член трётся о живот Уилла, потом обхватывает, прижимая к себе, — руки лихорадочно скользят по напряженной спине, впиваются в гладкую кожу, глаза закрыты, рот — напротив, приоткрыт, и Уилл в полубеспамятстве очерчивает языком контур потрескавшихся губ, увлажняя их, а потом проталкивает ему в рот свои пальцы, подушечками поглаживая мягкий, податливый язык. И это почему-то оказывается так сладко, так волнующе, что Уилл не сдерживается больше и, стиснув зубы, кончает внутрь — с пальцами у Ганнибала во рту, с запрокинутой головой и закрытыми глазами — а почти следом за ним оргазм накрывает и Лектера. Выпустив из рта пальцы Уилла, Ганнибал прижимает голову к его груди, прижимает его всего к себе так, что хрустит позвоночник, но обоим на это наплевать, плевать, плевать…

Чувствительно, болезненно и близко — близко до отторжения, до противоестественного, и от этого ещё прекраснее.

***

 

Уилл не хочет остаться на ночь — это его дело, и Ганнибал не огорчен по этому поводу. Уилл стоит на пороге, как-то ссутулившись, не глядя Ганнибалу в глаза — на переносицу, брови, растрепанную челку, куда угодно, но не в глаза, и зачем-то говорит о Джеке, об ордере, о готовящемся обыске и аресте…

Ганнибал заставляет его замолчать, приложив палец к его губам.

— Это все неважно. Мы можем исчезнуть сейчас. Этой ночью. Покорми собак, оставь записку Алане, и ты никогда больше не увидишь ни ее, ни Джека. Почти что вежливо.

Уилл улыбается, оставляя это предложение без ответа, утыкается носом Ганнибалу в плечо — доверительно, искренне и немного смущенно, будто и не лилась из него та сумасшедшая страсть всего пару часов назад. Ганнибал вдыхает запах его волос — дышать и никогда не надышаться, Уилл пахнет восхитительно, когда с него слетает надоедливая вонь лосьона после бритья, так диссонирующая с тонким ароматом его собственного тела.

Ганнибал вдыхает — и мир разбивается, потому что он чувствует запах рыжего мяса, и мертвая Фредди Лаундс, ненавистная, вопиюще грубая, нежданно возникшая в его мозгу, открывает глаза. Закатное солнце играет в ее волосах, и она хохочет, издеваясь, а Ганнибал уже не может сказать точно, реальность это или галлюцинация, так не вовремя навязанная воображением...

Уилл отпускает его руку, отстраняясь, выскальзывает из объятий, оставляет его наедине с собой, и Ганнибал внезапно чувствует — впервые за много лет — горький комок в горле.

***

 

— Тебе понравится, — мрачно произносит Джек следующим утром, и Уилл понимает, что дело плохо.

Они едут долго и останавливаются в какой-то глуши у крошечного домика. Уилл успевает подумать, что это очень похоже на его собственный дом, а потом Джек безжалостно выдергивает его на холод из теплого салона.

Они идут в дом, и Уилл уже по дороге чувствует смерть.

— Ее пока не опознали, возраст — примерно двадцать пять-тридцать. Кожу сдирали заживо. Сердце вырезали, когда она уже была мертва. А потом надели венок, — Зеллер, вечный любитель поговорить, саркастично хмыкает. — Для красоты, наверное.

Уилл стоит в маленькой спальне, залитой кровью так, что невозможно определить, какого цвета должны быть стены. Стоит, смотрит — и видит Ганнибала. Как он заносит нож, как делает первый надрез и отделяет нежную девичью кожу от мышц — осторожно, с точностью хирурга. Жертва кричит, но здесь ее никто не слышит, ибо таков его замысел. Крошечный дом, лесная глушь. Сердце. И венок из красных роз на голове.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо произносит Джек. — Что ты видишь?

Уилл трясет головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

У него не получается.

— Я вижу… разочарование. Он открылся кому-то. Обнажил душу. И его предали.

«Узнать меня — ценный подарок, который ты отверг», — читает Уилл, будто послание написано буквами. В глазах мутнеет, расплывается, Джек трясет его за плечо, громче и громче произнося его имя, и Уилл наконец заставляет себя отреагировать.

— Джек… дай мне минуту.

— Все вышли из комнаты! — привычно рявкает Джек.

Уилл остается один. Он подходит к телу и смотрит девушке в глаза — они не пусты, как обычно бывает у трупов, но в них нет ужаса перед лицом смерти — только застывшее разочарование.

Уилл снимает с головы венок. Лепестки осыпаются ему под ноги. Уилл думает о том, что именно сейчас Ганнибал должен стоять рядом, но…

Он держит мертвые цветы.

Он понимает, что они никогда больше не встретятся.


End file.
